


Драбблы "Порно-тур" (Бен Аффлек/Генри Кавилл)

by ForeverNemi



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Dominance, Drabble Collection, Face cum, Glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Серия драбблов про Бена и Генри, слэш, пре-слэш, переслэш.





	1. Драббл про ноги Бена

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю эту битву порно-туру супергейского кино. Спасибо за слэш, пидарасы вы конченые.

Почувствовав удар, Генри сперва не понял, что это было. Осторожно скосив глаза, он заметил странное движение у бедра и не сразу рассмотрел, что это темно-коричневый ботинок. Следующая догадка была быстра - это Аффлек, сидевший справа, но теперь оказавшийся позади, бесцеремонно закинул ногу на краешек его стула, нисколько не заботясь о том, что может оставить грязные следы на джинсах Генри.  
\- Чувствуй себя, как дома, - прошептал Генри, полуобернувшись.  
Вместо ответа он сперва услышал тихий смешок, и лишь потом донеслись слова:  
\- Ты ведь не будешь возражать.  
Не вопрос, а утверждение - Аффлек даже не старался быть вежливым.  
Спорить с ним было ниже достоинства Генри. Какой бы (весьма спорной, несмотря на "Оскары") звездой ни был Бен, но поведение его было отвратительным. Вместо того, чтобы отреагировать на провокацию, Генри задрал подбородок и с преувеличенным вниманием смотрел на мерцавшее окно проектора.  
Толчок в правое бедро почти не удивил. Генри посмотрел на край стула и увидел второй ботинок, устроившийся на краю стула.  
Раздражение, вспыхнувшее в душе, едва удалось погасить. Всего секунда - и Генри бы точно взорвался, обернулся к Аффлеку и, может быть, даже силой заставил его убрать ноги. Но нежелание скандала, а еще больше - нежелание показывать, что он ведется на провокации, заставило его промолчать.  
То ли показалось, то ли на самом деле Аффлек втихаря смеялся над ним, Генри не мог понять. Он прислушивался не к тому, что говорил модератор панели, а к дыханию за спиной, стремясь то ли увериться в насмешке этой раздутой от самомнения псевдозвезды, то ли, к своему спокойствию, убедиться в ошибке. Но ничего, кроме грязных ботинок на краях его стула, больше не было.  
Осталось терпеть всего лишь тридцать минут. Генри сжимал кулаки, скрипел зубами, убеждая себя в том, что он выдержит. Но Аффлеку, наверно, казалось хорошей шуткой продолжать нервировать его. Проверял ли он Генри на прочность, показывал ли его истинное место по сравнению с ним - выяснять не хотелось. Генри смолчал, даже когда Аффлек удобнее устроился на двух стульях, а к бедрам Генри оказались прижаты его лодыжки.  
От мысли, что стоит только немного подвинуть стул, и зарвавшийся засранец поцелуется звездным задом с дощатым полом, поднялось настроение. Генри в красках представил, как это будет выглядеть, как фоторепортеры сойдут с ума в желании запечатлеть это падение. Коварно улыбаясь, он обернулся, чтобы глубже прочувствовать восторг от своей возможной вкусной мести, но застыл с улыбкой на губах.  
Аффлек смотрел ему в глаза, будто гипнотизировал. Не моргал, не менялся в лице - смотрел, и от этого в жилах стыла кровь. Он не улыбался, не двигался, зажимал бедра Генри между своими ногами и смотрел, пугая этим до одури.  
Улыбка понемногу сошла с губ Генри. Уже пора была отвернуться, но он не мог. Слишком хотел - и совсем не мог.  
\- Не возражаешь, - вдруг снова вместо вопроса сообщил Бен, а Генри нечего было ответить.  
С трудом, будто деревянную, он повернул голову прямо, уставился на экран, ничего не видя перед собой, и старался сжаться в комок, чтобы не чувствовать, как его обжигает тело Аффлека даже через два слоя джинсы.  
С трудом дождавшись конца, Генри постарался незаметно исчезнуть со сцены, а после - и из помещения, но до самого конца, пока за ним не захлопнулась дверца машины, чувствовал между лопаток немигающий леденящий душу взгляд.


	2. Драббл про очки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Бен/Генри  
> Жанр: отношашки и пвп  
> Рейтинг: НЦ-17 за матное слово  
> Размер: драббл, 900 слов  
> Варнинг: Handjob, face cum, evil!Cavill. ОЧКИ!

— Не. Сни. Май.  
— Я собираюсь ложиться спать, — Генри посмотрел через верхний край очков недоверчиво и настороженно.  
— Разве мама не учила тебя, что настоящие английские леди должны надевать в постель хоть что-то?  
Генри закатил глаза, но промолчал. Весь его вид был ответом – Бена посылали в эротическое путешествие, и, кажется, на сегодня в полном одиночестве. Генри, сняв с себя все, потянулся к очкам, чтобы устроить их на прикроватном столике, но Бен опередил его, перехватив за запястье.  
— Оставь, я серьезно прошу.  
Он так проникновенно посмотрел Генри в глаза, что тот, выдержав для приличия несколько секунд, сдался.  
— Я все равно собирался почитать.  
Бен постарался не улыбнуться на это. Генри и чтение. Генри, его очки – и чтение голышом, лежа в огромной кровати. При том, что Бен задумал, Генри не удалось бы прочитать и страницы, но он не собирался отпугивать свою трепетную лань. Генри, снова внимательно посмотрев на него, пытался прочитать мысли – словно то, о чем Бен думал, не было написано у него на лице. Все еще подозревающий Генри откинул уголок одеяла и потянулся за книгой, показывая и хвастаясь идеальными изгибами тела.  
Стадию зависти Бен прошел уже давно, еще после их первых совместных тренировок к роли, а сейчас жил в стадии зависти самому себе. Потому что это сочное, полное жизни, энергии, созданное для секса тело принадлежало только ему.  
Ему, только подумайте!  
Генри лег, небрежно натянув одеяло до пояса, оставляя любопытному и жадному взгляду божественный торс, напрягавшийся на каждом выдохе, и чудесные руки, в полтора обхвата ладоней Бена каждая.  
Бен снова позавидовал самому себе. Притворяясь, что его нисколько не заботит голый Кавилл в постели, он не спеша разделся, принял душ, мечтательно жмурясь под теплыми струями, когда перед глазами вставал Генри в очках.  
Когда он вернулся, Генри, зевая, дочитывал страницу и, переворачивая ее, посмотрел на Бена поверх дужки. Окончательно лишая этим самообладания – а кто бы устоял?  
— Понятия не имею, что ты собираешься делать, — сказал Генри, когда Бен, отбросив полотенце и стеснительность, забрался на кровать и почти сел ему на грудь, обняв коленями бока.  
— Включи воображение. Я слышал, это есть в стандартной человеческой комплектации.  
— Ты не будешь кончать мне на лицо, — предупредил Генри.  
— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Бен. – Только на очки.  
— Ни на что, — четко выговаривая слова, отрезал Генри. – И у меня нет желания сосать.  
— Ты можешь сделать это руками, — находчиво предложил Бен. – Мне даже не процесс важен, а результат.  
По поводу «процесса» он, стоило признать, лукавил, потому что полувставший член покачивался у рта Генри, что тот никак не мог игнорировать. Устало вздохнув, Кавилл отложил, наконец, книгу и вместо нее обеими руками взялся за член.  
— Только побыстрее, я хочу выспаться.  
У Бена чуть не упало. Настроение – точно. Кавилл, желая того или нет, звучал как старая сварливая жена, хотя каждое слово в этом определении относилось к нему с точностью до наоборот. Зато, стоило отдать должное, член он обхватил аккуратно и крепко – уже умея и зная, что делать. Бен, от греха подальше, сцепил руки за спиной, чуть прогнулся в пояснице, заставляя член чуть ли не толкаться Генри в рот, и закрыл глаза.  
Ему даже не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы представить кислую мину Генри. Но, пока тот был в очках, Бен готов был это терпеть. Руки у Генри тоже были, что надо. Кровь окончательно отлила от мозга, член пульсировал, и в паху становилось горячо. Генри ослабил давление, дрочил медленно и вальяжно, по всей длине, центром ладони вкруговую гладя головку. Бену одновременно хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, настолько охуенно он себя сейчас чувствовал, и чтобы кончилось поскорее – с ожидаемым итогом в виде капель спермы на порно-очочках Кавилла.   
К счастью, хоть в одном их с Генри планы совпадали. Тот тоже хотел, чтобы все быстрее закончилось, поэтому нежно сжал левой рукой мошонку Бена, помял и отпустил, чуть оттянул начавшие подтягиваться яйца, а правой рукой ускорил движения, сосредотачивая их под головкой. Бен едва успел открыть глаза перед оргазмом, уловил те доли секунды и уставился на знакомое, родное и до боли любимое (в основном, до боли) лицо, еще не раскрашенное его спермой. Генри облизывался, глядя на него снизу вверх, и Бен пожалел о разрешении обойтись руками.  
Ртом было бы еще лучше.  
Но в этот момент на стекло очков попали первые капли спермы, Генри зажмурился, хотя его глазам ничего не угрожало, сжал член и направил головкой ровно в центр дужки. Бен, теряя дыхание и почти падая на него, ухватился за край изголовья, удержался и не пропустил больше ни одного мгновения. Его сперма расписывала Генри неровными кляксами, блестевшими на стеклах и матовыми на коже, даже брови слиплись из-за пары капель. Но Генри терпел, а если бы Бен был чуть испорченнее, то подумал бы, что ему это еще и нравится.  
Поймав губами последние капли, Генри его отпустил, и Бен, уже не сдерживая хриплых стонов, повалился на кровать. Генри вовремя успел подняться, чтобы вымыть лицо, а Бен лежал лицом в его подушку и не мог надышаться оставшимся его ароматом и явным запахом спермы. Генри, заботливый и нежный, как никогда, принес мокрое полотенце, но очень невежливо шлепнул им Бена по заднице.  
— Вытирайся и проваливай с моего места, — к Кавиллу вернулось его плохое настроение, лишь только стоило кончить не ему.  
Бен послушно перевернулся и по-крабьи перебрался на свою сторону, где и вытерся. Генри в это время снял очки и снова лег в кровать. Бен бросил полотенце на пол, повернулся на бок и смотрел на то, как под тонким одеялом пружинисто колышется кавилловская задница.  
Над Калифорнией опускалась ночь, а в душе Бена расцветала жадность. Он обнял Генри, прижался плотно к его боку и уткнулся носом в висок. То, что тот был влажным не от воды, дошло до Бена сразу. К собственному же удивлению, он слизнул чуть подсохшую каплю своей спермы, блаженно зажмурился и крепче обнял Генри. Вот теперь все было правильно.


	3. Драббл про секс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бен/Генри  
> НЦ-17, управление оргазмом, легкий намек на д/с-отношения

Они давно договорились – Генри не трогает себя так долго, как может. Он должен был кончать только на члене, поэтому приходилось стараться. Генри послушно стоял на коленях, опирался на выпрямленные руки или локти, или складывал их перед собой и утыкался лбом, чтобы избежать соблазна дотянуться до члена и кончить так быстро, как получилось бы. Он замирал, широко расставив ноги и выгнув спину так, чтобы Бену было удобно стоять за ним.  
Трахать его.  
Бен оттянул его ягодицу в сторону, приоткрывая уже расслабившийся вход, правой рукой придержал член, и Генри почувствовал, как влажной кожи касается латексный кончик резинки. Генри завел руку назад, сжал бедро Бена и тихо попросил:  
\- Медленно.  
Он знал, что Бен ответил кивком – странно работало их взаимодействие. Генри снова прижался щекой к сгибу локтя, закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Бен, чувствуя это, в унисон медленно вставил – и снова замер, подчиняясь тому, как сжался Генри.   
В этом был весь фокус. Бен не двигался, чтобы не торопить свой оргазм. Он ждал, пока Генри вдоволь насытится тем, как распирает его член, как давит на набухшую простату. Он ритмично сжимался, горячо выдыхая через рот, а потом сипло вдыхал и стягивался вокруг крепкого, подрагивавшего внутри члена. Соприкасаясь с Беном бедрами, Генри чувствовал его дрожь и заражался ей. Его член тяжело висел между ног, мошонка наливалась, жар разливался по паху и спине. Горячая волна шла вверх, превращала кости в зефир, плавила тело изнутри. Генри дрожал все сильнее, прижимался задницей к паху Бена, все еще молчащего – ждущего, когда ему будет можно.  
Генри пылал. С трудом, сам себя заставляя расслабиться, он понемногу начал двигаться, крутил бедрами так, чтобы плотнее чувствовать член внутри, массировать простату. По лицу текло, пот капал с подбородка на сцепленные руки, тонкие струйки полосовали спину, и пот скопился в выгнутой пояснице. Дышать было все сложнее: от подскочившей температуры, нехватки воздуха, близости Бена, его уверенности, его опаляющего желания. Стояк стал болезненным, и Генри беззвучно выл, пытаясь кончить, пытаясь заставить себя, потому что терпеть было уже невозможно.  
Бен все взял на себя. Крепко вминая пальцы в бедра Генри, он толкнулся вперед, вжимаясь в его зад. Член оказался внутри по самое основание, простата буквально взрывала тело удовольствием, и первые секунды оргазма унесли на небеса. Из члена быстрыми сильными струйками вытекала сперма, оставляя на замученной простыне кляксы липких пятен. Силы окончательно оставили, и Генри почувствовал эту влагу, падая на нее животом. Ноги разъезхались, и не было сил собраться. Он просто тек на члене Бена, тек и кричал от того, как невыносимо было чувствовать ядерные взрывы каждой клеткой тела. Генри проклинал и обожествлял Бена за то, что тот делал с ним. Это было мучение и кайф, стирающий границы удовольствия, боли, доверия и мучений. Бен довел его до этого оргазма, заставил кончать так, что разрывало душу, разум и тело. Мокрая тряпка, в которую превратился под ним Генри, сходила с ума. Но он готов был продолжать раз за разом, каждый день, все чаще и чаще, подсаживаясь на это, как конченый наркоман.  
Бен сделал его зависимым от себя: своих рук, тела, силы, требований. Своего члена. Генри сжимался вокруг него, не чувствуя дискомфорта и боли, сжимался, пока не заставил Бена с хриплым стоном падать на себя. Член подергивался внутри, Бена трясло от долгих волн дрожи, он сорванно дышал Генри в затылок и не давал двигаться. Потные, безумные, с перепутанными ногами, они распластались по разоренной кровати клубком безумия, любви и похоти и еще полчаса не могли шевелиться, слипаясь, спаиваясь в одно целое.  
Генри спрятал лицо в мятой ткани, отвернулся, пока Бен пытался его поцеловать, даря благодарность, и с трудом дышал, унимая дрожь. В голове было пусто и звонко, он не чувствовал тела, не мог шевелиться и терялся в этой яркой белизне под сомкнутыми веками. Только потом, когда появились силы расцепиться, он обернулся к Бену, закрыл глаза и доверчиво уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
У него никогда не получалось высказать это словами, и оставалось только надеяться, что Бен его поймет. И, кажется, он понимал.


End file.
